The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing system.
As a background art of this technical field, JP-A-08-263335 (Patent Literature 1) is disclosed. In Patent Literature 1, at the time of performing a data rearrangement process of a data recording device including a plurality of recording media, there is disclosed that “a plurality of files which are correlative with each other are extracted as one group, each block data of the extracted files is read out from an optical disk 11, and each block data corresponding to this read-out file is then successively written into continuous or nearby blocks of the optical disk 11”.
Further, in JP-A-06-332768 (Patent Literature 2), there is disclosed that “in a data library system having a registration means 21 of writing and registering data transmitted from a data generator A in the media within a data library device 1 and a reference update means 22 of reading the registered data and transmitting it to a data display device B, a medium assignment control means 23 is provided, the partial items of the items in data to be registered are preliminarily selected as dispersion keys, the registered data is divided into groups by these dispersion keys, media are assigned to the groups, the correspondence of the number of medium and the dispersion key is controlled by a medium control table 20, and the registration means 21 writes data in the assigned media”.